Percy Jackson & Olympus High: The Mascot Thief
by HollowAvarice
Summary: In a normal world, Percy is facing the greatest challenge of his life, high school. But when the school mascot is stolen, Percy is suspected. He and his new friends must clear his name. Familiar faces and lol-filled situations. First fanfic. Review!
1. I Wear a New Orange Jacket

Here is my first story on Fanfiction. Be nice, be brutal. Any criticism is good criticism. Sorry if it's a little short, but I promise they will be longer.

* * *

**Prologue**

Look, I never wanted this. If you have been put in the same situation as me, my advice is close this book now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about growing up, and try to lead a normal life. Being put in this situation is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time it leaves you scarred for life. If you're a normal kid reading this because it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened. But if you recognize yourself in these pages- if you feel something stirring inside – stop reading immediately. It will make everything worse. Don't say I didn't warn you. My name is Percy Jackson, and I just started high school.

I don't like it when people make the Prologue, chapter 1. Then make chapter 1, chapter 2. And so on and so forth. Therefore I present CHAPTER ONE.

**Chapter 1- I Wear a New Orange Jacket**

I've been here for a week now. I got kicked out my original high school for…well, let's just say I didn't do anything wrong. Not on purpose anyway. This new school isn't that bad. It's a boarding school in Long Island which isn't too far from Manhattan where mom lives. I kind off only have one friend right now though. Still that's one more then I had at my last school.

Grover Underwood, my roommate, may just be the best friend I've ever had. We talk about everything. He is kind of shaky and nervous, but I've never seen someone run faster to get some enchiladas. He makes me laugh and has made this transition much easier.

All I did during my first week was finish filling out paperwork and go to some orientation-type meetings. Yeah, pretty boring. Met the principal (seemed like a jerk), met most of the teachers (most seemed like jerks), and got settled into my room. It was pretty cool. About as big as the room I have at home, although now its split between my junk and Grover's. I had sea blue sheets on my bed. On my desk, I only have a few pictures. One of my mom and I, one of Montauk where we have a small summer home, and one of my dad who was lost at sea. Grover's side was a little weirder. Crumpled Taco Bell wrappers overflowed from the trash. He had no books on his desk, only numerous potted plants. Above his bed was a poster of a goat grazing in an open meadow. All of the pens and pencils on his desk were almost chewed to pieces. Hanging from the edge of his bed was a pan flute, yeah, I said pan flute. I don't get Grover, but he is never boring.

Today was my first official day of classes. Grover walked me down the hall to Classroom B103.

"You'll do fine Percy." Grover patted me on the back, trying to reassure me.

"I dunno, G-Man," I fidgeted in my new school uniform. The orange blazer did not really work for me. I ran my fingers through my hair trying to keep a cowlick down. I stared at my reflection in the school trophy case. My sea green eyes looked golden in the reflection of the numerous trophies held by this school. Archery, races, music, football, wrestling, you name it this school had a trophy for it.

"Remember what I said," Grover started. "Just don't mess with anyone who looks like they could eat you alive. And whatever you do, don't let Mr. P talk about 'his stories'."

I splashed a little water on my face at the water fountain next to the classroom; water always makes me feel better. I dabbed the water of my face using my fancy new handkerchief and jammed it in my pocket. I took one final breath and opened the door.

Scattered across the science room was the most assorted gang of kids I've ever seen. A butch girl was giving a noogie to a Hispanic boy. Two twins seemed to be slipping what looked like a stink bomb in a pretty girl's purse while she was applying makeup. An Asian kid juggling two scalpels. One was talking to another about making the campus green. There were only two seats left at the lab table in the front. Grover and I took those seats and I stared at the two students across from us.

"Hey guys, dis is my nw roomie. Perfy Jac-son." Grover mumbled as he chewed on a pencil. I could swear he was actually trying to eat it.

"It's Percy Jackson." I extended my hand. I looked at the other students. One was guy, a little taller than me, looked kind off like a surfer. He had sandy brownish-blonde hair and a scar on the left side of his face. The other was a girl. She sat there reading a book with pictures of buildings on the front. She had curly blonde hair, and oddly enough, gray eyes. She was kinda cute I guess. I expected an introduction. I was wrong.

"Grover, stop chewing on your pencil." She glanced and me before her eyes shifted back to her book.

"Hey there Percy. My name is Luke Castellan," the surfer dude started, grabbing hold of my hand and shaking it firmly. "This is Annabeth Chase." He gestured to the girl next to him. "Welcome to school, how've you been settling in?"

"Not bad." Luke seemed like someone I could get along with. "Grover's been showing me the ropes. What is going on at the school?"

Luke was about to answer when the bell wrung and a large man burst into the room.

"NOT LATE!" The large man declared just before the bell stopped. "HA!" He slammed his bags on his desk before looking at the clock. He was pretty tall and had black hair and a neatly trimmed beard. "I had to rush in. Woke up at the crack of dawn to get some quick fishing in. Oh you should have seen this beauty I landed. It was 40 pounds easy." It seemed like he would keep talking about fish until Annabeth cleared her throat rather loudly.

He had a pretty good tan, like he just stepped off the beach. His dark blue tie was covered in little goldfish designs. "Yes. Where are you? There!" His eyes wandered the room and landed on me. "Come on up here." He grabbed me by the sleeve and dragged me up to front of the room. "Everyone meet Perseus Jackson, he transferred here from another school in Manhattan." A few mumbles of greeting rolled across the room. Most students seemed preoccupied with their own business. "Any-who. I will be your Chemistry & Biology teacher, you may call me Mister Poseidon, or Mr. P as some of your classmates have seen fit to name me. It is pleasure to welcome you to your first class at Mount Olympus High School."

* * *

There it is. Chapter One. I promise to update promptly. Review for metaphorical prizes.


	2. I Get Wet and In Trouble

Hello again. Welcome to Chapter 2. Just reminding everyone who thinks I'm such an incredible writer to create all of this. I did not come up with any of this. Rick Riordan owns the various Percy Jackson characters, and I guess the nation of Greece owns this names and likeness of the "Gods".

* * *

CHAPTER 2: I Get Wet and In Trouble

Mount Olympus High School was pretty interesting. It's a private school in Long Island. The campus is massive, and has anything you could ever ask for. There are a bunch of buildings in a large green valley. The main campus has all of the classrooms, labs, and offices, also a huge library that I'll probably never use. East Campus has all of the students' dorm rooms. There are six buildings that house students: freshmen in the smallest, then a sophomore dorm, then a junior dorm, an honors junior dorm, a senior dorm, and an honors senior dorm. West campus has numerous houses were the professor's live. To the north is the cafeteria and gym. There is also a big field filled with greenhouses, where some students grow strawberries. To the south, there are the sports fields: a track, a football field, soccer field, archery range, baseball diamond, and a huge outdoor pool. Immediately south of the fields is the shore that leads out to the Atlantic Ocean. A school with its own private beach is pretty okay in my book.

I sat in class staring out the window. Mr. Poseidon was going on about the digestive system of octopuses, or octopi. Whatever. I have ADHD so I have a hard time focusing for a long period of time. Grover was tapping one pencil on the table while chewing on another. I noticed how Grover looked noticeably older than me. He had curly brown hair and a wispy brown beard. If I just met him, I would think he was a scrawny senior, not a freshman.

Mr. P looked up at the clock. Only two minutes left in Biology class. He straightened his tie and looked out at the class. "Before I forget, time for role call… Silena Beauregard…"

A girl with flowing blond hair raised her arm. I couldn't make out what colors her eyes were, but she was gorgeous. Way out of my league. She's the kind of girl that becomes a famous model or actress.

"Charles Beckendorf…"

The boy next to Silena rose his hand. He was huge! He was easily the tallest in the class. He had brown hair and eyes. I noticed him glancing at Silena like he wanted to talk to her.

Role call continued. Luke and Annabeth had there names called. Some bland students in the back raised there hands as they were called. Percy's name passed. The big girl who was bullying some boy was named "Clarisse". Another few names passed. I had really stopped paying attention by this point.

"Juniper… Mister Nakamura! Put that scalpel down! You're going to poke someone's eye out!"

Role ended when Grover was called. "And I hope to see all of you at the pep rally this evening." Mr. P said as he quickly shuffled out of the class just as the bell rang.

I turned to Grover. "Pep rally?"

Luke answered before Grover even had a chance. "It's pretty awesome. At the end of the week we are having a big football game against Othrys School for Superior Youths, so this afternoon there is this big rally in the gym. Cheerleaders, speeches, general peppiness."

"School for Superior Youths? Really?" I said. "Isn't that a little…arrogant?"

Annabeth responded this time. "Absolutely. They have stricter enrollment, and much more physical training. All that training and boasting, and they still can't compete with us."

"It's true." Luke picked up the conversation when Annabeth started packing up her books. "All these years, and Othrys has never once been able to defeat Olympus." I may have been me, but Luke sounded a little angry when he said that. I shrugged it off.

"So are we just like a million times better than them or what?" I asked.

"Well there was that one time." Grover finally interjected.

"Yeah. It was ten years ago." Annabeth said, throwing her bag over her shoulder. Now that she was standing, I noticed she was a little taller than me. "We call it the Titan War. A little dramatic I admit. Anyway, Othrys' teams, the Titans, somehow got way better. They beat us at almost everything, but when staff and student teamed up in the final Student-Faculty Relay Race, we took the championship. They haven't come close to us since."

We all walked out of class and continued on to our next one. That day I had Music with Mr. Apollo (I have no talent with anything musical, so I got a triangle and some cymbals), followed by gym with the muscle-bound, not to bright Mr. Ares (terrible, he just made us play dodge ball and pitted the bigger kids against the smaller, I think he wanted to see a massacre), then Geography with Mr. Hermes (from the way he talks, it's almost like he has been everywhere) then lunch (terrible, I'll get into that in a minute). Last was Art with total knock-out Mrs. Aphrodite (I really don't know what happened in the class, I couldn't take my eyes off the teacher). My last two classes, English and Algebra were canceled so we could all go to the pep rally.

As I said, lunch was a disaster, and I spent most of it soaking wet in a bathroom. So I was walking to the cafeteria with Annabeth, we had geography together. We had just gotten into the cafeteria building, but who should we run into, the "beautiful, graceful, oh-so wonderful smelling Clarisse". Clarisse had two henchmen standing right behind her. Their arms were crossed and chests puffed out, like they were trying to bigger than they really were.

"Lookie here girls. It's the new kid, Prissy. Look at him, so tiny and dainty." Clarisse said leering down at me. Her two cronies just chuckled. "Any way Prissy time for your official welcome to Olympus High." I hated to admit, but I was small compared to all four of the girls around me.

"Back off Clarisse!" Annabeth stepped in front of me. "He's not going to be another of your perpetual victims."

Right about now I was feeling pretty red in the face. Annabeth and Clarisse were verbally sparring. For some reason I didn't wanna appear weak in front of Annabeth. I figured I should man up.

"Don't worry Annabeth." I stepped around her. "I'm sure anything Clarisse can think of won't be too bad, I mean she doesn't seem like the type of person who can think that hard as it is." Her face turned red this time. I don't think it was from embarrassment. She herded me towards the girl's bathroom. I walked in first, only to come face to face with Silena Beauregard. Her face definitely turned red from embarrassment. Then my face was red from a serious slap to my face before she ran out.

Clarisse sauntered in. "I think you're in need of a good old fashioned swirly." She pointed to the toilet next to me, and began creeping forward. I had to do something, anything. I quickly tossed my bag into the air to distract her as she charged. I felt something in my gut, a pulling sensation in my body, liked I was being lifted up. I didn't know what it was, but I gave in. I pulled as hard as I could, and _BOOM_, water was flying all over the room. Clarisse's lackeys slipped in the water. She charged me, but I dodged and she slipped on some damp paper towels and took a header into one of the stalls.

I suddenly realized two things. One the water was coming from the ceiling. My backpack was hanging from a damaged water pipe. I must have pulled the rusted pipe open causing the spill. The second was no where near as lucky. It seems Annabeth came in at the last second to help me, only to be standing there soaking wet. She looked very angry. She didn't say anything; she just tensed up and walked away. I guess I blew that relationship before anything happened. Well, it's a big school, with plenty of girls, and Annabeth didn't seem like my type anyway.

I was kind of wiped so I decided to go back to my room. I said goodbye to Grover and headed out. The campus was deserted. Everyone must have been heading to the gym for the rally. I got back to the dorm and passed out right away.

By the time I woke up several hours had already passed. The sun was setting. The pep rally must be over. I headed over to the cafeteria to meet up with Grover for dinner.

The evening faded, and the morning came. I was sitting in Biology listening to Mr. P talk about how squids' ink impacts their environments, when the phone rang.

"Mmm-hmm. Yes sir I understand." He looked very serious. Straight at me. "Perseus Jackson, the headmaster would like to speak with you." I flinched. He used my real name. I never really liked it when my full name was used. It either meant I was meeting someone who tells me what to do, or I was in some sort of trouble. I was usually the latter.

There was a rock in my throat, or at least it felt like it. I could feel all the blood rush to my face as I gathered my stuff and started walking out. Grover patted me on the back, while in the back I heard some snickering as Clarisse hummed a funeral song.

I walked through the halls and up to the top floor. I stepped into the waiting room and saw two doors. The one in the center seemed unnecessarily large and ornate, and a smaller door sat to its left. I assumed it was for the vice-principal. In front of the door was a very attractive woman. Her brown hair tied up in a bun. She wore glasses and had a soft smile. I noticed with her fiddling with a pin on her blouse. It was a rainbow.

"Perseus Jackson?" She smiled at me.

"Yes…" I looked at the name on her desk. "…Miss Iris. I was told the head-master wanted to see me." My hands were stuffed in my pockets, fiddling with some spare change.

She held up her finger, signaling me to hold on. She picked up her phone and punch some buttons. "Hello sir, yes. Percy Jackson, here to see you. Yes sir." She hung up. "Go on in Perseus." She looked at me and smiled, but I feel she looked a little said.

I pushed open one of the large wooden doors. The office was huge. Several podiums lined the left wall, all with various sculptures and vases. A beautiful portrait of an eagle flying over New York City hung above the sculptures. The left wall was covered in numerous pictures and diplomas. The far wall mainly consisted of a large window that overlooked the campus. Staring out it was a large man. He could easily be a body builder, or pro wrestler. He turned and stared at me. He wore a dark blue pinstripe suit, the color of the evening sky. He had black hair with hints of gray that flowed down to shoulders. He had a short bushy beard. Black and gray, like a storm cloud. His face looked weathered, but very stern and proud.

His blue-gray eyes looked me up and down. He out-stretched his arm towards a chair, signaling me to sit. I followed his instructions. He pulled out his chair and sat behind his large wooden desk. He glared at me. His eyes, it was like lighting coursing through my body. I have ADHD, so the good times seem to fly by quicker, and the bad seem even longer than they normally would. I have no idea how long I was sitting there while he glared at me. It would have lasted longer until I found the courage to speak.

"Um…Mister Zeus. Can you tell me why I'm here exactly?" His eye twitched like that was not what he wanted to hear.

"Well, Mister Jackson, I think you know why you're here, but I will indulge you. Do you know what the name of our school team is?"

I wasn't sure where this was leading. "We're the Olympus Eagles, right sir?" He stilled looked a little irritated.

"And you are aware that we have a mascot, correct?"

"Yeah, the eagle, Theseus. I saw him during my orientation tour."

"Yes. Theseus is one my greatest prides. And you know full well why you are here. Every other student and faculty member was at the rally. All the other staff members were seen on one of the video cameras around the school during that time. You are the only person on campus unaccounted for. Perseus Jackson you have stolen the Olympus Eagle."

This was bad.

* * *

Thanks for reading. So I was describing Silena, when I realize she has been described three different ways. In Demigod Files, she has black hair and brown eyes. In the Last Olympian she has brown hair and blue eyes. In the Ultimate Guide, she has blonde hair blue eyes. Either this is an oversight, or she takes after her mom with her ever-changing hair and eyes. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed chapter 2. Zeus, Iris, and Clarisse how fun. Please Review. Updating soon.


End file.
